Kamen Rider Climax Heroes
Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes (仮面ライダー クライマックスヒーローズ, Kamen Raidā Kuraimakkusu Hīrōzu?, Masked Rider: Climax Heroes) is a Bandai Namco and Eighting PlayStation 2 video game featuring the protagonists of the Heisei Kamen Rider Series. It is the first Kamen Rider fighting game to be released onto the PlayStation 2 since Kamen Rider Kabuto. The game is being released as part of the 10th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series by Toei, TV Asahi, Ishimori Productions, and Bandai.1 'Gameplay' Combat in the game operates on a basic three-button system, encompassing Weak Attack, Strong Attack, and Special Attacks (such as the various Rider Kicks). In addition to this, each Rider has the ability to perform a Form Change once the Rider Gauge at the bottom of the screen fills, whether by dealing or receiving damage or by charging the meter. Form Change can be used as a counter or to extend combos. A number of Riders also have the ability to summon Strikers, such as Ryuki's Contract Monster Dragredder or Den-O's DenLiner. 'Decade Mode' In Decade Mode, the player follows Tsukasa Kadoya's journey through the nine Heisei Kamen Rider worlds as Kamen Rider Decade, fighting the other Riders and attempting to prevent the destruction of the worlds. Decade Mode differs from standard gameplay in that Decade's Form Change and Special Attacks are customizable with KamenRide Cards and Final FormRide Cards earned as the player progresses. The missions in the mode are divided by three levels, with the easiest missions can be played in Level 1 while the hardest can be found in Level 3. Level 2 and 3 can be unlocked as the player progress in Level 1. 'Characters' Climax Heroes prominently features the titular heroes of the Heisei Kamen Rider Series, as well as a few secondary characters. 'Playable' *Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form **'Dragon Form' **'Pegasus Form' **'Titan Form' *Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form **'Trinty Form' **'Burning Mode' *Kamen Rider Ryuki **'Survive' *Kamen Rider Faiz **'Axel Form' *Kamen Rider Blade Ace Form **'King Form' *Kamen Rider Hibiki **'Kurenai' *Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form **'Clock Up mode' *Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form **'Rod Form' **'Ax Form' **'Gun Form' **'Liner Form (Finisher)' *Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form **'Vega Form' **'Zero Form (Special Moves and Finisher)' *Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva Form **'Emperor Form' *Kamen rider Ixa Save Mode **'Burst Mode' *Kamen Rider Decade **'Decade Kuuga Mighty Form' **'Decade Agito Ground Form' **'Decade Ryuki' **'Decade Faiz' **'Decade Blade Ace Form' **'Decade Hibiki' **'Decade Kabuto Rider Form' **'Decade Den-O Sword Form' **'Decade Kiva Kiva Form' **'Complete Form (Finisher)' Can be used only when Decade's customizable attacks been set to default *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Dark Decade (仮面ライダーダークディケイド, Kamen Raidā Dāku Dikeido?): Kamen Rider Dark Decade is original to Climax Heroes and exists as a palette swap of Kamen Rider Decade. He is stronger than other Kamen Riders as he can give much damage with his attacks while the attacks of other Kamen Riders give him less damage. **'Dark Decade Kuuga Mighty Form' **'Dark Decade Agito Ground Form' **'Dark Decade Ryuki' **'Dark Decade Faiz' **'Dark Decade Blade Ace Form' **'Dark Decade Hibiki' **'Dark Decade Kabuto Rider Form' **'Dark Decade Den-O Sword Form' **'Dark Decade Kiva Kiva Form' **'Complete Form (Finisher)' Playable in Decade Mode only *Kamen Rider G3-X *'Auto Vajin' (Cannot use a Striker while play as Faiz in Decade Mode) *Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form Non-playable characters These characters, (except for Ouja), only appear in Decade Mode as enemies. *Kamen Rider Ryuga *Kamen Rider Ouja (Diend's Striker only) *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O Nega Form *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Rider Form Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes W A version for the Nintendo Wii console titled Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes W (仮面ライダー クライマックスヒーローズＷ（ダブル）, Kamen Raidā Kuraimakkusu Hīrōzu Daburu?) was announced in the October 8, 2009, issue of Weekly Famitsu for a December 3, 2009, release. It features Kamen Rider Double from Kamen Rider Double, which premiered after the release of the original Climax Heroes, as a playable character, as well as various kaijin such as Worms and Dopants. Although a reading for the letter "W" in the title is not given, it refers both to the new series Double (written as "W" in Japanese) and the Wii platform for the game 'Returning Characters' *'Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form' **'Dragon Form' **'Pegasus Form' **'Titan Form' **'Amazing Mighty Form (Finisher)' *'Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form' **'Trinty Form' **'Burning Form (Special Moves and Finisher)' *'Kamen Rider Ryuki' **'Survive' *'Kamen Rider Faiz' **'Axel Form' *'Kamen Rider Blade Ace Form' **'King Form' *'Kamen Rider Hibiki' **'Kurenai' *'Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form' **'Clock Up mode' *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form' **'Rod Form' **'Ax Form' **'Gun Form' **'Liner Form (Finisher)' *'Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form' **'Vega Form' **'Zero Form (Special Moves and Finisher)' *'Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva Form' **'Emperor Form' *'Kamen rider Ixa Save Mode' **'Burst Mode' *'Kamen Rider Decade' **'Decade Kuuga Mighty Form' **'Decade Agito Ground Form' **'Decade Ryuki' **'Decade Faiz' **'Decade Blade Ace Form' **'Decade Hibiki' **'Decade Kabuto Rider Form' **'Decade Den-O Sword Form' **'Decade Kiva Kiva Form' **'Complete Form (Finisher)' Can be used only when Decade's customizable attacks been set to default *'Kamen Rider Diend' *'Kamen Rider Dark Decade' **'Dark Decade Kuuga Mighty Form' **'Dark Decade Agito Ground Form' **'Dark Decade Ryuki' **'Dark Decade Faiz' **'Dark Decade Blade Ace Form' **'Dark Decade Hibiki' **'Dark Decade Kabuto Rider Form' **'Dark Decade Den-O Sword Form' **'Dark Decade Kiva Kiva Form' **'Complete Form (Finisher)' New playable characters in W *Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker/CycloneMetal/CycloneTrigger **'HeatMetal/HeatJoker/HeatTrigger' **'LunaTrigger/LunaJoker/LunaMetal' ***Kamen Rider Double is unique in that only form changes to other right side forms requires energy from the Rider Gauge meter (transforming from CycloneJoker to HeatMetal or LunaTrigger). Changes between left side forms do not require Rider Gauge energy (transforming from CycloneJoker to CycloneMetal or CycloneTrigger). These characters are original to Climax Heroes W as hidden characters: *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Kick Hopper **'Clock Up Mode' *Kamen Rider Punch Hopper **'Clock Up Mode' The following characters were originally unique to the Decade Mode in the PS2 version as hidden characters in Climax Heroes W: *'Kamen Rider G3-X' *'Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form' **'Clock Up Mode' *'Auto Vajin' *'Kamen Rider Ryuga' *'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Rider Form' **'Clock Up Mode' *'Kamen Rider Nega Den-O Nega Form' 'Kaijin' These villainous characters appear in the Climax Mode game mode as NPC characters the player must fight. They can also be unlocked for the player to use. *'Gelnewt' *'Worm (Salis Worm)' *'Magma Dopant' *'T-Rex Dopant' Climax Heroes OOO Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO (仮面ライダー クライマックスヒーローズ オーズ, Kamen Raidā Kuraimakkusu Hīrōzu Ōzu?) was announced by Famitsu on August 9, 2010, to be released on both the PlayStation Portable and Wii on December 2, 2010. These versions of the games introduce Kamen Rider OOO of Kamen Rider OOO as a playable character, as well as Kamen Rider Knight, Kamen Rider Verde, and the most powerful forms of all of the previous Heisei Riders as playable characters rather than aspects of the base forms' finishing attack. 'Returning Characters' *'Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form' **'Multi Transformations' ***'Dragon Form/Pegasus Form/Titan Form' **'Transformation' ***'Ultimate Form (First appearance)' **'Striker' ***'Gouram' ****'Amazing Mighty Form (Finisher)' *'Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form' **'Transformation' ***'Trinty Form' ***'Shining Form (First appearance)' **'Striker' ***'Machine Tornader' ****'Burning Form (Finisher)' *'Kamen Rider G3-X' *'Kamen Rider Ryuki' **'Transformation' ***'Survive' **'Striker' ***'Dragredder' *'Kamen Rider Ryuga ('an upgrade version from USA's Dragon Knight) **'Striker' ***'Dragblacker' *'Kamen Rider Faiz' **'Slow Time (instead of Transformation)' ***'Axel Form' **'Transformation' ***'Blaster Form (First appearance)' **'Striker' ***'Auto Vajin' *'Auto Vajin' *'Kamen Rider Kaixa' *'Kamen Rider Blade Ace Form' **'Transformation' ***'Jack Form (First appearance)' ***'King Form' *'Kamen Rider Hibiki' **'Transformation' ***'Kurenai' ***'Soukou' (First appearance) *'Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form' **'Slow Time' ***'Clock Up Mode' **'Transformation' ***'Hyper Form (First appearance)' *'Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form' **'Slow Time' ***'Clock Up Mode' *'Kamen Rider Kick Hopper' **'Slow Time' ***'Clock Up Mode' *'Kamen Rider Punch Hopper' **'Slow Time' ***'Clock Up Mode' *'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Rider Form' **'Slow Time' ***'Clock Up Mode' *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form' **'Multi Transformations' ***'Rod Form/Ax Form/Gun Form (also available in form starter option)' **'Striker' ***'Den Liner' ****'Liner Form (Finisher)' **'Transformation' ***'Super Climax Form (First appearance)' *'Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form' **'Transformation' ***'Vega Form' ***'Zero Form (Playable appearance)' *'Kamen Rider Nega Den-O Nega Form' *'Kamen Rider Kiva Kivat Form' **'Transformation' ***'Emperor Form' **'Striker' ***'Castle Doran' *'Kamen rider Ixa Save Mode' **'Transformation' ***'Burst Mode' *'Kamen Rider Decade' **'Transformation and Strikers' ***'Transformation:' ****'Decade Kuuga Mighty Form' ****'Decade Agito Ground Form' ****'Decade Ryuki' ****'Decade Faiz' ****'Decade Blade Ace Form' ****'Decade Hibiki' ****'Decade Kabuto Rider Form' ****'Decade Den-O Sword Form' ****'Decade Kiva Kivat Form' ***'Striker:' ****'Kuuga Gouram' ****'Agito Tornader' ****'Ryuki Dragedder' ****'Faiz Blaster' ****'Blade Blade' ****'Hibiki Onigekiko' ****'Zecter Kabuto' ****'Kiva Arrow' **'Transformation' ***'Complete Form (Playable appearance)' *'Kamen Rider Diend' **'Striker: Diendriver's Kamen Rider Summons' *'Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker' **'Multi Transformations' ***'CycloneMetal/CycloneTrigger/HeatMetal/HeatJoker/HeatTrigger/LunaTrigger/LunaJoker/LunaMetal' **'Transformation' ***'CycloneJokerXtreme (First appearance)' **'FangJoker (First appearance, Philip Side)' ***This form appeared as the starter, not CycloneJoker and does not have any special gauges. 'New playable characters in OOO' In addition to all of the playable characters from the original Climax Heroes and Climax Heroes W, these characters can be used in Climax Heroes OOO. *Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo **Multi Transformations ***'Takakiriba/Gatakiriba/Latorata/Sagohzo Combos' ****Following the combos that doesn't include in form starter select option *****'Takakiriba/Takatorartah/Takakireetah/Takatorazo/Takakirizo/Takagorizo/Takagorba/Takagoritah' *****'Lakiriba/Latoraba/Lakireetar/Lagoriba/Lakirizo/Latorazo/Lagorizo/Lagoreetah' *****'Gatatorartar/Gatatoraba/Gatakirietah/Gatatorazo/Gatakirizo/Gatagoriba/Gatagoreetah/Gatagorizo' *****'Sagorietah/Sagoriba/Satoratar/Satoraba/Satorazo/Sakireetah/Sakiriba/Sakirizo' *Kamen Rider Accel **'Transformation' ***'Accel Trial' *Kamen Rider Garren Ace Form *Kamen Rider WCAX The following characters were originally from USA's Dragon Knight: *Kamen Rider Knight **'Transformation' ***'Knight Survive' **'Striker' ***'Darkwing' *Kamen Rider Scissors **'Striker' ***'Volcancer' *Kamen Rider Zolda **'Striker' ***'Magnugiga' *'Kamen Rider Ouja (Playable appearance)' **'Striker' ***'Cerebeast' *Kamen Rider Gai **'Striker' ***'Metalgelas' *Kamen Rider Raia **'Striker' ***'Evildiver' *Kamen Rider Tiger **'Striker' ***'Destwilder' *Kamen Rider Imperer **'Striker' ***'Gigazelle' *Kamen Rider Verde **'Striker' ***'Biogreeza' *Kamen Rider Femme **'Striker' ***'Blancwing' *Kamen Rider Odin **'Striker' ***'Goldphoenix' These villainous characters, along with the Gelnewt and Salis Worm, appear as NPC characters the player must fight. *'Masquerade Dopant' *'Raydragoon' *'Riotrooper (Diend in Ragnarok Mode only)' Climax Heroes Fourze Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze (仮面ライダー クライマックスヒーローズ フォーゼ, Kamen Raidā Kuraimakkusu Hīrōzu Fōze?) is set for release on both the PlayStation Portable and Wii during Winter 2011. These versions of the games introduce Kamen Rider Fourze of Kamen Rider Fourze as a playable character, as well as the Showa Era Kamen Riders. Some new gameplay options will also be added. New playable characters in Fourze In addition to all of the playable characters from the original Climax Heroes, Climax Heroes W, and Climax Heroes OOO, these characters can be used in Climax Heroes Fourze. *Kamen Rider Fourze Base States *Kamen Rider #1 *Kamen Rider #2 *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX (Bio and Robo Rider forms available) *Shadow Moon *Kamen Rider Birth New playable Forms in Fourze Along with new Riders some new forms will be playable *kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo *Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo *Kamen Rider OOO Burakawani Combo Theme song "Shūgō! Climax Heroes" (集合！クライマックスヒーローズ, Shūgō! *Kuraimakkusu Hīrōzu?, "The Gathering! Climax Heroes") **Artist: Tōru Furuya Notes *In Climax Heroes, Kamen Rider Gatack is called "Gatac". *In Climax Heroes OOO, Playable appearance are the characters who are once appeared as a special attacks for the certain characters in a previous Climax Heroes series. *In Climax Heroes OOO, these playable characters are also available as options for Kamen Rider Diend to summon during a match: **'Scissors' **'Ouja' **'Gai' **'Raia' **'Femme' **'Punch Hopper' *In Climax Heroes OOO, Double CycloneAccelXtreme is a separate hidden character, referred to in the game as "WCAX" rather than "Kamen Rider Double". *In a pre-Climax Heroes OOO, Ryuga does not have the finisher. *In Climax Heroes OOO, some characters does not have a finishers: **In original Climax Heroes - OOO: ***'G3-X' ***'Auto Vajin' ***'Gatack' ***'Dark Kabuto' ***'Nega Den-O' **In Climax Heroes W - OOO: ***'Kaixa' ***'Punch Hopper' ***'Kick Hopper' **In Climax Heroes OOO: ***'Kuuga with Multi Transformation set' ***'Faiz with Striker set' ***'Zeronos with Transformation set: Vega Form' ***'Garren' ***'WCAX' *In Climax Heroes OOO, some characters does have a form/striker changes at the starter and the transformation: **Starters: ***'Kuuga' ***'Den-O' ***'Diend with Striker set' ***'Double with Multi Transformation set' ***'OOO' **Transformation: ***'Agito only for Transformation set' ***'Blade' ***'Hibiki' ***'Zeronos' *In Climax Heroes OOO, some riders has some options during a gameplay **Ryuki Riders will have a card system that came from USA's Dragon Knight Game where each card has rank of 1-4 points and becomes available to use once you get such number of Rider Gauge segments (and uses up these segments), so for example weapon summon will use up 1 gauge segment, monster summon 2 segments etc. **Blade riders have card system where card combination just highlights by itself as you do special moves or supers; there cards have no gameplay meaning. **Decade can only choose 1 Kamen Ride and 1 Final Form Ride using Green gauge groove. *Following the analog directions which may affects on the gauge option set in Climax Heroes OOO for Green Gauge only: **analog ← ***'Kuuga: Pegasus Form' ***'Den-O: Ax Form' ***'Decade: Main Kamen Rider's main forms' ***'Double: scroll between left half memories' ***'OOO: scroll between head medals' **analog ↑ ***'Kuuga: Mighty Form' ***'Den-O: Sword Form' ***'Decade: Main Form' ***'Double: scroll between three main forms (CJ,HM,LT)' ***'OOO: scroll between body medals' **analog → ***'Kuuga: Titan Form' ***'Den-O: Gun Form' ***'Decade: Final Form Ride' ***'Double: scroll between right half memories' ***'OOO: scroll between leg medals' **analog ↓ ***'Kuuga: Dragon Form' ***'Den-O: Rod Form' ***'Decade: Final Form Ride' ***'Double: apply current memory selection at once (if you wont, it will still apply automatically few seconds later)' ***'OOO: apply current medal selection at once (if you wont, it will still apply automatically few seconds later)' ****'For Form Change (Red, Blue gauges) and Summon (Orange gauge) can be used with any different analog directions' References ^ Retrieved 2009-06-14. ^ Weekly Famitsu"平成ライダー集結！ 『仮面ライダー クライマックスヒーローズ』今夏参上！".,2009-04-24. October 8, 2009 edit External links Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media